User talk:Dnemisis
Nice Man my first pull was a skyline; lost my mind when it happened Hey Dnemisis have you had any contact with grester? i want to put some new stuff on the page but i think he is inactive Doloafo (talk) 11:00, August 7, 2015 (UTC) No I havent. I dont think he has been active for some time now. Dnemisis Do you think we should ask to adopt the wiki? Cause I can't do any major changes on the wiki Doloafo (talk) 07:16, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I just saw your question on my talk page. To leave your name and time is called leaving a signature; if/when you want to do this is after you have posted or edited something. How you do it is simple; you can click on More in the upper right edit box and then you will see a signiture button under the writing tools (bold, italic) or you can leave a signiture by typing this symbol (tildes) ~ 4 times with no spaces . Doloafo (talk) 09:13, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I think that It might be a good idea for us to adopt it if Grester is no longer active. Dnemisis (talk) 23:39, August 10, 2015 (UTC) And thanks for the dignature thing. I never used it because i just thought it put the ~ instead of my name :D.Dnemisis (talk) 23:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC) In Battle Royal? I finished Nº25. In the current event I'm 600 and growing up.Davidish95 (talk) 10:32, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Not many. Now I have about 40 S tank. If I get Namiko and gives me one I spend it :p Davidish95 (talk) 09:11, September 10, 2015 (UTC) When I have to spend gas and if I have time I spend a couple of S gas tanks. With Namiko and the rewards you get with VP I recover some gas tanks. And with facebook/twitter posts. I'm already in top 100-120. Davidish95 (talk) 11:31, September 11, 2015 (UTC) RP are Ranking Points and VP Victory Points. You gain RP in all races but VP are specially for Events. Davidish95 (talk) 11:34, September 11, 2015 (UTC) if you use three NoS you can, if you can not let pass the time and make the following races. You can get nitro challenging friends and with manufacturer / drivetrain. What is your ID? I can add you if you have free slots for friends.Davidish95 (talk) 17:43, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Yes, until 9/14 the highest level is 50-51. Then they will rise to lvl100 and Akane-Soma have more than 900 power. So we can only win by losing and lowering his "stamina".Now Determined Akane is stronger than Soma, with 702 power. I've sent you a friend request :D Davidish95 (talk) 09:32, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Exactly, until they have a power of as much 700-720. The most powerful car I have has 663 power. With one or two nitro I can win. I've been playing since July xD Davidish95 (talk) 10:39, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I spend 1-2 nos depending on the race. I just started playing with the Doberman event and only stopped 15 days that was on holiday xd Davidish95 (talk) 11:54, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Omg, this is OP xD. Nice car, 555 power with 6* ++ is amazing and the visual... that bodykit. But not my fav car :v Davidish95 (talk) 11:59, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I've thought many times but for now am holding.But yes I really like this game^^ Davidish95 (talk) 12:57, September 12, 2015 (UTC) This time xD I'm in Top28 but i used a lot of gas tanks and nitrous so I'm gonna stop spamming boss battles. To win a GT R-35 is necessary money and free time i think. Davidish95 (talk) 06:39, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Actually 5 rims. Davidish95 (talk) 06:46, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah probably. I'm 26, but 90,000 points behind top10. I don't know why I play this event now, the rewards are "meh" between top 11-1000. But I want GT -R ;( Davidish95 (talk) 10:29, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Do you have Facebook? I'm in a group (Drift Spirits International). We are 214 members, and fairly to share things about the game ;D Davidish95 (talk) 10:32, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Drift Spirits International Davidish95 (talk) 10:51, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes, only the avatar, cars are the same and tokens/BB tickets are almost the same. Davidish95 (talk) 10:59, September 15, 2015 (UTC) No problem xD. I'll see you soon in the group ;) Davidish95 (talk) 11:27, September 15, 2015 (UTC) No way xD I'm in the group since last week :v Davidish95 (talk) 11:37, September 15, 2015 (UTC) oh i spamming in the group everyday so yeah xD Davidish95 (talk) 11:51, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I posted 5 pictures of rims, if you want to create the page that you told me. Davidish95 (talk) 12:05, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Probably they are not connected :( Davidish95 (talk) 12:07, September 15, 2015 (UTC) In this wiki :s go to "photos". Davidish95 (talk) 12:14, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Mmmm... In my opinion VP and RP are not currencies. Davidish95 (talk) 08:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Points? xD I don't know Davidish95 (talk) 09:35, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes! He is a good person and a big fan of this game i think. You are in the Faebook group? I can't enter because I'm in the classroom xD Davidish95 (talk) 10:16, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, well when In 1 hour I go home and gonna try to speak with him. Davidish95 (talk) 10:39, September 16, 2015 (UTC) What means PM? Davidish95 (talk) 11:10, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Ah thanks. He is from Canada so probably he is sleeping xD Davidish95 (talk) 12:25, September 16, 2015 (UTC) It's "Petronas" not "Pentronas" xd and "Naked Supra"? In my game was "Hadaka Supra" :s Oh and I post the pictures of rims when I go home (2 hours) Davidish95 (talk) 11:03, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I had a question, I recently formated my phone and lost all my data I was wondering if there was a way to recover my account. I know my player id but idk the transfer password. I am sorry to hear that but unfortunatley for you if you dont have your password there is no way of getting your account back and there is also no suport page for Drift Spirits (Which is very poor). Dnemisis (talk) 04:50, October 19, 2015 (UTC)